Obtaining accurate colorimetric value using an ambient color sensor (which may also be referred to as a “color sensing ambient light sensor”) is important in realizing effective ambient-adaptive display color rendering. Use of multiple ambient color sensors in a single electronic device or system, as proposed in this disclosure, presents issues in coordinating collection of and processing multiple colorimetric measurements to produce accurate colorimetric values that previously have gone unappreciated and unaddressed.